


Riott Cake

by AttackPlatypus



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baking, Gen, Three Stooges - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus
Summary: The Riott Squad bakes a cake





	Riott Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlassHuggerSquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/gifts).



“OK guys this is our big chance,” Ruby said as she set the book down on the table, careful to keep it open to the correct pages.

 

“Right, we’re going to get this right and THEN the Horsewomen will let us hang out with them,” Sarah growled as she cracked her knuckles and glared around as though she were ready to punch someone.

 

Ruby blinked at her. “I LOVE the energy, but maybe a TEENSY bit less Jason Statham and a bit more Mary Berry.”

 

“I LOVE MARY BERRY!” Came a shout from the next room.

 

“Well? Come help us then!” Sarah called back.

 

“I”m coming! I just!-” Liv Morgan answered before there was a loud yelp followed huge metallic crash. Sarah and Ruby exchanged a glance before they hurried into the next room to find Liv sitting in the middle of a room surrounded by an improbable number of circular metal cake pans.

 

“Are you alright?” Sarah asked as she helped Liv up.

 

“Yeah...yeah, I just was getting the things for the recipe…” Liv said as she rubbed her hip. Ruby, meanwhile, was frowning down at the collection of cookware on the floor.

 

“Uh...Liv? Why do you have so many cake pans?” she asked.

 

“I read the recipe, it said we needed 39 cake rounds,” Liv answered, sounding confused by the question.

 

“No, it doesn’t.”

 

“Uh-huh! Look!” Liv said indignantly as she dug a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Ruby. Looking down at it Ruby saw that it was indeed the recipe. The first step was underlined. “See smarty pants? It says butter 3-9 inch cake rounds! 39 one inch cake rounds! You’re welcome by the way!” Liv said triumphantly.

 

Ruby just sighed and put a hand over her eyes. “THREE...9-inch cake rounds Livy.”

 

Liv frowned and shook her head. “No, I’m pretty sure you read it wrong Ru,” she said.

 

Ruby just turned to Sarah and asked: “You got the rest of the ingredients right?”

 

“Yeah,” Sarah said quietly as she helped Liv up and then went back into the kitchen.

 

“What?” Liv demanded as Ruby selected one of the cake pans and followed Sarah back into the kitchen. Before she could get there her phone rang. Digging it out of her pocket she saw that it was important.

 

“Can you two get started, I just gotta answer this quick,” she said.

 

“Of course!” Liv said happily.

 

“We got this,” Sarah assured her. So Ruby went off to take her call, on returning she was pleased to see that the kitchen was, at least, not on fire.

 

“How’s it going in here guys?” she asked.

 

“Perfect, we’re just about to mix the ingredients together!” Liv said as she stood by a stand mixer.

 

“Excellent! We’ll get this done in no time,” Ruby said as she turned to the cookbook once more.

 

“Hey, Livy did you make sure the speed was-” Sarah started to say before there was a loud whirring followed by a ‘whump’ noise,  and finally by what sounded like sand falling to the ground. Turning around Ruby found the rest of the kitchen covered in flour, cocoa, baking soda, sugar, and salt. Worse, Sarah was standing frozen, obviously in the pose of reaching to stop Liv from turning on the mixer, absolutely caked in the mixture. All Ruby could see of her were her eyes which blinked several times.

 

Liv, who had somehow not gotten anything on her, was looking very sheepish. Reaching out tentatively she used a towel to wipe some of the powder off of Sarah’s face. The expression revealed there was not a happy one.

 

“So...um...are you mad?” Liv asked tentatively.

 

“What...do...you...think,” Sarah asked as she snatched the towel away and wiped away more of the powder.

 

“No?” Liv asked hopefully. When Sarah didn’t speak she tried again: “...No?”

 

“Not on your life, Liv Morgan,” Sarah growled.

 

Deciding it was best to press on and clean up later, Ruby gathered as much of the mixture as was salvageable into a bowl and then set the other two to work o the wet ingredients. And aside from a notable incident where she had to explain to Sarah that the ingredients didn’t need to be physically beaten, but only with a whisk, things went along pretty smoothly. 

 

Later that night, the Riott Squad were feeling triumphant as they set their cake down on the table next to the other dishes. It looked beautiful, full of chocolatey goodness. 

 

“Well done Riott Squad! We’re sure to get the invite to the next Horsewomen hangout now!” Ruby told her friends as she put an arm around each of them.

 

“Are you still mad Sarah?” Liv asked. But Sarah just smiled.

 

“Not on your life Liv-” she started to say but something had been bothering Ruby and she interrupted.

 

“Hey, why was their can of motor oil in the kitchen?” she asked, frowning. Sarah looked startled but all eyes turned to Liv who looked defensive.

 

“What?” it said to add oil! Ruby and Sarah exchanged a horrified glance just as they noticed Sasha Banks heading toward their cake.

 

“Let’s go,” Ruby said urgently as she and Sarah began steering Liv out of the room.

  
“But I wanted to eat!” Liv whined as she struggled against her friends. Just then there was a loud disgusted exclamation from behind them. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Sasha demanded.

 

“RUN!” Ruby shouted.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For the ONE AND ONLY RelentlassHuggerSquad!


End file.
